


Airtight

by HollyMartins



Series: The Rogues Gallery [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, PWP without Porn, Pregnant Derek Hale, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Content, Stiles has a weakness for pregnant Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMartins/pseuds/HollyMartins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP story of a pregnant Derek Hale and his glasses-wearing husband who may or may not be having an identity crises over his apparent kink for pregnant Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airtight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a sex scene so please be gentle but let me know your thoughts! Always looking for inspiration and how to improve! Thank you for reading!

Stiles wasn't completely unaware of the whole male-pregnancy thing.  
  
He had been on the Internet, of course. And he wasn't so heteronormative or cis-focused as to not be aware that men could get pregnant, thank you very much.  
  
So all in all, he figured he'd be pretty savvy when Derek first announced that he was, in fact, pregnant again. Sure, Stiles had never actually planned on knocking Derek up. After all, the man told him that it was difficult enough for two males wolves to conceive, let alone a wolf and a human. So, like an idiot, he assumed they could have unprotected sex and be fine. They were living together, starting the slow process of merging some money together, raising Tallie together; Derek was even on Stiles' health insurance (though he didn't really need it). This was going to be their lives. Stiles, Derek, Tallie.  
  
Then Derek got pregnant. And they got married. And life was suddenly very, very different.  
  
But the most different thing of all, was Derek's body.  
  
The changes were small at first but now... now they were noticeable.  
  
For one thing, he was huge. Well, his belly was. He grumbled quite a bit about it, and Tallie was quite amused that she "hadn't been this damn big," when he had been pregnant with her nearly six years earlier.  
  
Of course, with his werewolf healing, Derek had no stretch marks but nonetheless, as he reached his eighth month of pregnancy, he often glared down at his belly.  
  
"I can't believe how big she is," he huffed out one night, standing in front of the bathroom mirror.  
  
"Maybe you'll just give birth to a toddler," Stiles joked, sitting up in bed, his tablet in his hands.  
  
"It feels like that," Derek grumbled. He turned off the light and shuffled over to the bed. He had been moving slowly a lot lately, which had alarmed Stiles until Derek simply had said, "Back-aches. Even werewolf healing can't ignore pregnancy side-effects."  
  
He pulled off his t-shirt and Stiles made the mistake of glancing over at him.  
  
Okay, he wasn't going to admit to a pregnancy kink because even in his wildest porn-exploring years as a teenager, that had never did it for him. But a kink for 8-months pregnant Derek? He might admit to that under pressure.  
  
It was just... Derek was so soft. And while that was never a term that he'd thought he'd apply to the werewolf, what with the hard planes of his body that he had grown to love, but now, he was soft and round and healthy. His face was a bit rounder and his cheekbones not as pronounced. His belly... well, huge and his chest... shit.  
  
The day that Derek had texted him at work excitedly saying he had started lactating was one of the few days where Stiles had to lock himself in the private bathroom at the station and jerk off furiously. He wasn't proud of it but he figured it was better than seeing a cop walking around with a hard-on.  
  
So, like an idiot, he glanced up at his husband (shit, husband. He still had to get used to that) and immediately popped a boner. And of course, Derek noticed.  
  
He quirked a smile at Stiles who just lifted his glasses off his face and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"You sneaking a peek at porn again on that thing?" Derek asked, motioning to the tablet.  
  
"No," Stiles said firmly, turning it to face Derek and show that he was just looking at baseball stats.  
  
"Then what it is?" Derek asked, still smiling. As if the fucker didn't know.  
  
"You," Stiles said, sighing.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you, you idiot!" Stiles dramatically flipped the cover onto his tablet and slid it on the night table.  
  
"I didn't even do anything."  
  
"I know but it's just..." Stiles waved his hand in Derek's generally direction, "You. You, like this."  
  
"You mean the size of a house?"  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes. "Don't start complaining when we both know you're fucking gorgeous like this."  
  
Derek blinked at him.  
  
"What?" Stiles asked after a few long moments of silence and Derek staring at him like he'd just started speaking Latin.  
  
"I need you to fuck me," Derek panted, his breath coming in short gasps.  
  
Now it was Stiles' turn to blink confusedly. "What?" he repeated.  
  
With more speed and agility than a heavily pregnant 6-foot tall man should have, Derek launched himself across the bed and planted a wet, open kiss on Stiles' mouth.  
  
Stiles' response was muffled and then he felt Derek's swollen belly heaving against his own flat torso and he moaned right into the kiss.  
  
It got a little frantic and suddenly they were both out of breath and clawing at each other. Derek pulled away to play at the waist of Stiles' boxers.  
  
"We haven't had sex in weeks," he said breathlessly, pulling Stiles' boxers down. "I thought you didn't want me like this."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Stiles panted. "I swear I've spent the last few weeks of your pregnancy hard."  
  
"But you never initiated anything." Derek reached out and wrapped his hand around Stiles, stroking quickly.  
  
Stiles leaned his head back and moaned. "I thought," he gasped, "I thought you weren't in the mood ever. You were always complaining about pain and how big you were. I didn't want to push you."  
  
Derek leaned in again and kissed him and suddenly there were lots of hands running down one another's bodies and it was difficult to figure out just what was about to happen. Then Derek leaned back and grinned at Stiles, so cock-sure Stiles wanted to roll his eyes again, before sliding off the bed and shimmying out of his pajama pants in a particularly adorable fashion.  
  
When he was naked, he climbed back up on the bed, reached for the lube kept in the night table drawer, and straddled Stiles.  
  
"Are you sure?" Stiles asked, his hands resting on Derek's thighs.  
  
"Yeah, I want it this way," he said, breathlessly, reaching for Stiles' member.  
  
"There's a Backstreet Boys joke in there somewhere," Stiles panted before groaning aloud as Derek slicked lube onto his cock. "Fuck."  
  
Derek was breathing heavily but he still managed to flash another cocky smile his way. Pregnant people should not look so cocky, Stiles thought, it was sexy and distracting.  
  
Derek took Stiles' hand and poured a drop of lube in his palm. Then he slid up forward on his knees and raised his ass ever so slightly in the air.  
  
"Can you reach?" he asked Stiles. "I don't need a lot of preparation. I feel like I've been loose for weeks."  
  
Stiles stifled a groan at that imagery before leaning forward and reach his lubed up fingers to Derek's cleft. He ran his long fingers along the ring of muscle before penetrating him, earning a high keen from Derek. Stiles' grin was now terribly cocky before he inserted another finger and began scissoring. Fuck, Derek was right. He didn't need much at all.  
  
After a few teased-out minutes, Stiles finally pulled out his fingers and leaned back against the pillows. Derek raised himself up and, his hand on Stiles' cock, guided himself down onto him.  
  
Stiles wasn't sure if it was just the feeling of being enveloped by Derek or the sight of his cock disappearing into a body with a huge, swollen belly right in front of him. All he knew was that he had forgotten his own name but his entire world right then was Derek.  
  
Aside from the grunts and huffs of: "shit," they were both pretty quiet. Stiles jerked his hips up and Derek rolled his hips as much as he could, always aware that he was distinctly heavier than his mate. Nonetheless, they found a rhythm and soon the sound of slapping flesh (always a silly sound to Stiles) was drowned out by their moans and cries for each other.  
  
Stiles reached with his other hand and grabbed Derek's cock. It had seemed to have to have gotten smaller during his pregnancy, what with the flood of hormones in his system but now, it was just as Stiles remembered and fantasized about. Stiles pumped it and ran his thumb over his slit just how Derek liked it and soon, Derek's head was thrown back, his hands running over his swollen belly.  
  
"Oh my God, Stiles," he panted, his voice high, "I'm close."  
  
"Me too," Stiles grunted, frankly amazed that he had lasted this long.  
  
"Oh God," Derek repeated, "I can't... I can't..."  
  
Suddenly Derek arched his back as best he could and gave a shuddering gasp, ejaculate spurting out over Stiles' hand. And yes, Stiles did grin to himself that he had outlasted a werewolf but not for long, because he cried out soon after and felt his entire body go stiff as he came.  
  
"Fuck," he panted, laying back against the pillows. He blinked up at Derek, who was flushed and gorgeous.  
  
"That was nice," Derek purred. Yes, purred. Stiles made a note to tease him about it tomorrow.  
  
Stiles nodded. "You wanna clean up?" he asked, noticing the ejaculate on both of them. Derek shook his head and gently lifted himself off of Stiles and all but collapsed beside him in the bed.  
  
"Fuck it," Derek murmured, already yawning.  
  
"Well, don't yell at me when Tallie comes in tomorrow morning and sees you covered in spunk."  
  
"I'll get up to pee five times tonight anyway," Derek said, nuzzling close to Stiles. "We can clean up then."  
  
Stiles shrugged and reached for the light.  
  
"Airtight logic, Der," he said softly. "As always."  
  
Derek was already asleep. Stiles smiled and shut off the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the birth of Stiles and Derek's second daughter, whose birth was in part 1 of the Rogues Gallery. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are love!


End file.
